Abduction
by little.ashyangel
Summary: One moment I'm in church being bored to death, the next my life is actually in peril. Fun. Chekov/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs thank you**

** Chapter 1 - Mr. Chubaka**

I sat up straight as our preacher droned on and on about love. I sighed on the inside, partly because i didn't want to breath in the old lady smell and partly because if I did I'd get 'The Look' from my parents. I shifted my gaze out of one of the few windows in the church. The rain that was slowly misting down had been a blessing in disguise, the family rules for church stated that none above the age of 10 -or when they could 'properly dress themselves' -could wear jeans to a church service. Inclement weather seemed to put that rule into question, so i got to wear jeans with a nice lilac blouse and black flats. I let my mind wander as the local preacher droned on and on.

I wanted to check my phone to see what time it was and how long we'd have, i knew it wasn't long because the band was getting ready behind the preacher with their instruments or microphones. Five singers, one electric guitar, one bass, one acoustic, one keyboard and one drum set.

That's also when a laser light show started on the stage that our preacher was standing on.

At first, the lights few and rotated slowly, but it grew and started to go fast. The preacher jumped back baffled and people started murmuring, fear filled me, Dad looked over at me and we shared a look. As the lights revealed a... I'm just gonna say it looked like a cross between a Were-Wolf and a Chubaka, people started to flee for the exit, some screaming about 'The End' or the rapture. My dad grabbed a hold of my mom and my younger brother,"Follow us!" He snapped at me.

I rose but made the mistake of turning to see Mr. Were-Chubaka as he let out an angry war cry. The band had cowered behind their instruments or backstage, a girl singer - who was around my age and new- was the closest to him, she had the same coffee-colored hair as me, Except hers was kept short in a pixie cut, the beast let out a howl and stumbled over to her. The girl coward in fear next to the drums and screamed. I looked up, the church had a white cross right above that drum set. I charged forward towards the opening offstage, but unfortunately this gained the Chebaka's attention, it snarled and turned to me. I gave a yelp and latched onto the lever that had 'Cross' and yanked on it as i felt a furry and clawed hand latched onto the back of my neck. To my dismay the cross had only fallen half-way because there was aparently a lever on the other side that was put into place incase one side broke.

Chubaka threw me back towards the drum-set. I landed with a yelp. I stared at the girl next to her,"RUN!"

The Girl stood and booked it with the others. I tried to stand but was only kicked back down. It hurt. So bad. Tears trickled in the corners of my eyes, i didn't even know i was still screaming/ making any noise until Mr. Chebaka's rough hand gripped my throat. As he lifted me up and started to cut off my air supply, i gripped onto his hairy arm and started to feebly hit it. I then swung my legs in a vain attempt in a kick.

Chubaka whuffed air into my face as it seemed to chuckle and PULL OUT A FREAKING GUN! I felt the cold metal press into my temple. I sobbed and looked up at the cross. I saw his trigger finger tighten and I gathered all the strength I had and hit his gun hand up, the shot of... Energy? Hit the last rope and the cross made its descend towards us.

That's when the whirling noise came again, out of the corner of my eye and saw the lights. The grip on my throat tightened in a vain attempt to end my life before the cross came down on us. I went limp as my vision started to go black. That's when Mr. Chubaka and and I were tackled. I went flying-and my glasses flew off on impact- which caused me to scream. I could still see, I was only supposed to wear them while driving. My head shot up, a man in a blue shirt with black hair with a 'bowl' cut. Who, was flanked by another man in a golden-yellow shirt with piercing blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. I didn't recognized either of them.

The man in the yellow shirt smirked,"Nice tackle Spock," That's when yelling broke through to us. I curled in on myself, and closed my eyes, pressing my hands over my ears. There was a loud noise

"Scotty, Beam us up!"

That's when my world was a bunch of colors and then nothing.

**please vote and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter Two**

I felt the cold floor under us and strange noises/voices. I still laid there in fetal position unmoving,"What's wrong," a voice asked me, I could tell it meant me because it was coming from directly above me. I didn't move and curled in on myself. I had no clue what was happening and I didn't want to know at this point.

"are you in pain," came another voice?

"Should I go call Bones, Captain," came a female voice.

I relaxed, but then tensed at the reply,"No... No... Not yet anyway- She's probably scared-"

The three voices decided to mix in low tones on the other side of the room. I curled even tighter in on myself, and cried a little bit.

"Captain,"Uhura said quietly so the girl wouldn't hear,"Please allow me to speak with the girl. I don't think she wants to speak to any man right now."

Kirk nodded, after all he needed to track the assassin that had been teleported away,"Go ahead. Use this,"He pulled out an earpiece," Ill have the Hale feed you Answers."

Spock looked at Kirk in surprise,"Are you sure Captain? The Ship's therapist?"

Kirk looked a bit surprised that Spock's own surprise,"Well, I think this girl's gonna have some questions that are gonna be hard to answer because she's going to FREAK."

I heard what sounded like doors opening and the door closing moments later. I could hear foot falls approaching me and I tensed up again.

Several moments later the female voice cleared her throat and I could hear her sitting down in front of me,"Hello, My name is Uhura. I know you must be frightened but please don't be."

I didn't move but chocked out,"Where am I?"

"on the USS Enterprise," I could tell by the tone in her voice that she wasn't going to bullshit me.

I started to cry again,"I don't understand..."

Uhura sighed,"The earth year is 2258, we're currently in space."

I froze,"But how, we were just... That's... That's impossible!"

**00**

Kirk watched with the others on the bridge as the girl dam tarted to have another nervous break down,"Hale," he snapped at the ship's therapist,"Let's hear some shrink advice for Uhura!"

Hale, a young female cadet/psychologist fresh from india nodded,"Yes Captain," Hale spoke into Uhura's comm feed,"Get her to calm down. Try to distract her-"

"-And while you're doing that you should try to ask her questions retaining to the misson," offered Kirk.

That must have made Uhura mad because she switched the ear piece off.

**00**

Uhura placed a hand on my leg,"I understand this must be confusing,-" she stopped for a moment, I kept on crying. I heard her sigh, and there was a rustle. The next thing I knew I was in the warm embrace of this unknown woman,"Just know that it'll all be okay."

I curled into her and cried for a good five minutes. She held onto me shushing to me and patting my back,"It's okay. It's okay."

She calmed me down easily and I wiped me eyes before opening them. The first thing I saw was the woman's red uniform with a silver symbol on (with me facing her) the right side of her chest. I looked up at her face, to see her smiling warmly at me. I smiled back even if I was still fresh from crying, she was pretty, beautiful actually, she had mocha colored skin and her hair was a lovely shade of russet that seemed to melt down into her eyes,"There you go. Everything's okay."

"Why am I here," I hiccuped,"That's 200-ish years in my future."

"I'm not allowed to tell you why you're here it's classified," she sighed and stood then helped me stand,"Come on let's get you changed."

I looked down to see my current blouse covered with dirt and what looked to be green blood and it was all torn up,"Ugh," I said with my lip curled up,"And this was my favorite top too..."

Uhura gave a small giggle,"Come on."

We walked into the hallway and I was surprised to find it empty. It was just Uhura, I and the sound of our footsteps,"Wh-where is everyone?"

Uhura didn't miss a beat,"The Captain of our ship -James Kirk- ordered the hallway to the bridge, as well as the hallway to the changing rooms to be kept clear until further notice. Since your case is classified and only the bridge members, our chief medical officer, and our Chief Engineer shall know how you came aboard this ship."

"what should I tell anyone who asks? What did you tell the rest of the crew about the hallways being closed?"

"Well, for the hallways it's a chemical spill as to what you'll tell anyone-we'll get to that later-Now, let's get you more dutiable clothing, then we have a meeting at the bride to get you too," she opened one of the doors and we walked into this HUGE walk in closet that had three colors of uniforms for women in it, gold, blue or red. I cringed. First of all they were all DRESSES, and second of all NO!

Uhura saw my cringe, and rolled her eyes,"Don't worry, since you ARE still a civilian, I'm not putting you in one of these. We have spare clothes in the back incase we get any refugees."

"Oh."

She lead me to the back section that was the smallest -and limited with sizing. The clothes were a big mush of blacks and browns,"Won't I stick out like a sore thumb?"

Uhura stayed silent and I just quietly browsed through the clothing and found a black shirt and some black pants that looked a lot like capris. Uhura pointed to a small changing area which I hastily pulled them on. Uhura took my old clothes and stuffed them into a bag, what she did with THAT I have no clue, yet.

The clothes weren't skin tight like Uhura's, thank goodness, but they weren't baggy either. They felt just like my clothes back home too, so that made me more comfortable. Uhura flashed me another award winning smile as I walked out,"You look great!"

I gave her a nervous smile,"Thanks." My stomach felt like it was in knots, I had enough knowledge to know what the bridge was.

Uhura seemed to pick up on my nervousness,"Don't worry, it'll all be fine."

**Please review and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
